Star Ponies: The Next Generation! Encounter At Far
by clonetrooperkev
Summary: Twilight Sparkle takes her crew to the galaxy and beyond in this new adaptation.


Captain's Log Supplemental

I am on my way to Farpoint Station, beyond which is the mass of the unexplored galaxy. My orders are to investigate this Starbase, built by the inhabitants of that world. Meanwhile, I am becoming better acquainted with my command, the Celestial class USS Enterprise. It surprises me how far pony technology and magic have come. This ship could easily have 1,000 crew members on board and still have room for many more ponies. Speaking of the crew, we are still short in several key positions, but Princess Celestia has informed me that we'll be picking up the rest of the crew at Farpoint. Including my new first officer, an extremely experienced Commander Applejack.

Captain Twilight Sparkle exited the turbolift to the new workstation she would be spending most of her time at. The bridge. And she would have a large responsibility, commanding that bridge. As she continued to the Captain's chair she looked upon her crew, wearing different colored jump suits to represent the sections of the ship they worked in. She wore red, signifying the rank of command and diplomacy. Science and magic officers would wear blue uniforms, while security and engineers would wear gold uniforms. She was comfortable in her usual blue uniform, but the Princess gave her a direct order to take command of the Enterprise so it appeared red would have to be her new favorite color. She also was not very social in her time as a science officer, so the prospect of commanding a crew was very difficult for her. But the princess gave her an order, and she knew she had to follow it. She thought that striking up a conversation with her main officers would perhaps lighten things up. She looked over to her science officer, a Lt. Commander Luna. Luna was a Princess under the royalty of Equestria, but she had just risen from a thousand year banishment and was eager to learn about everything there was about the future, or present. Luna was very mechanical with her thinking, a thousand years has made her very devoid of emotion. Twilight was ordered to treat Luna as any other member of the crew. She addressed her. "Do you agree, Luna, that Starfleet's orders are difficult?"

Luna turned around from her station at the helm and replied, "Difficult?" giving a blank stare to Twilight. "All we have to do is solve the mystery of Farpoint Station."

"As simple as that Luna?" Twilight asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh my, Farpoint Station!" exclaimed the ship's consular, Rarity. "Even the name sounds like a mystery." Rarity was staring off with a dreamy look in her eye. "Plus I hear it has all the best clothes you could possibly dream of. I must learn their craft if it's true."

Twilight shook her head, "It's hardly simple, Luna, not only do we have to make a treaty with the people there on behalf of Starfleet, but we also have to snoop around finding everything we can about their world"

"What do you mean by 'snoop' Captain?" asked Luna with an inquisitive look on her face.

"Luna you don't know what Snoop means? I thought you said you had a complete understanding of pony culture?" Twilight had to admit, "snoop" was a very old word.

"It could be that, it is one part of pony culture that I did not study." Luna flatly replied.

"It means to spy, to sneak." Twilight said with a smile on her face.

"Oh!" Luna appeared to have an epiphany "To seek covertly, to go stealthily, to slink, slither-"

"Yes you got it" Twilight tried to interject but to no avail.

"Glide, creep, skulk, pussyfoot-"

"That's enough." Twilight said loudly.

"Captain . . ." Rarity said with horn glowing. "I'm sensing a powerful mind." Rarity was not an ordinary unicorn. She had the ability to feel how other ponies were feeling and act on that.

Suddenly, on the ships view-screen, appeared a large energy web that surrounded the ship. The ship's alarm rung throughout the ship. A brown pony with an hourglass cutie mark was typing away at a console in front of Twilight and yelled, "Captain! The 'web' appears to be solid."

"All stop!" Yelled Twilight. "Go to yellow alert and scan the web." A bright flash shined through the bridge abruptly, making the entire bridge crew turn their heads to where the flash originated from. Before them, stood a pink pony in old royal guard armor.

"Thou are notified that thy kind hath infiltrated the galaxy too far already. Thou art directed to return to thine own solar system immediately!" The pink pony stated in the old Canterlot voice.

Twilight looked around at the other crewmen in surprise and looked back at the pony before them and said, "That's quite the order." Twilight rose an eyebrow, "Do you mind telling me who you are?"

The pink pony hopped around the bridge with a serious look. With each jump, she seemed to have a spring sound effect. "We call ourselves the Q. Or thou mayst call me that. It's all much the same thing. I present myself to thee, as a fellow ship captain. And I warn you to turn back now!"

The brown pony, an ensign Hooves, rose up with a stun gun.

"Stay where you are!" Screamed the pink pony. She rose a hoof and blasted the ensign with an ice blast the froze him in place. Rarity and Luna rushed over to the ensign.

Twilight joined them and ordered the two to take him down to the medical bay. She turned back to the strange entity before her. "This was a non lethal weapon! He wasn't going to hurt you!"

"A weapon is still a weapon silly, and I won't have you 'quadropedal' creatures pointing weapons at me." Twilight could only stare at this strange creature. "Now go back the way you came, or you will certainly die . . ."

"Captain Sparkle?" Twilight's communication badge went off.

"Go ahead." Twilight said still staring at this "Q".

"We got ensign Hooves down here and he is going to be alright."

"My my, I don't think you understand Captain. Perhaps my costume doesn't fit the time period, you ponies go through history so fast. How about this?"

Q stomped the ground and with a bright flash she was dressed in a new uniform, the one worn in the time of the war between the Equestria and the Griffon Kingdom

"The problem here is patriotism. You must return to your planet to stop the Griffon menace from destroying your way of life, all it takes is a few good ponies."

Twilight simply chuckled at this costume, "We haven't worn that uniform, or had that mind set in hundreds of years."

"Oh yes, because the hundreds of years after this uniform was used was SO peaceful" announced the exuberant pink Q. With a flash she was wearing a set of "power armor" from when the fallout of a great war engulfed Equestria. "Yes this armor is peaceful indeed is it not?" She trotted around the bridge with her suit and moved to the security station to where a Buffalo named "Worf" and a pegasus pony by the name of "Colgate" were waiting.

"Captain?" Worf asked. "Permission to clean up the bridge?" The Buffalo were known to be peaceful but when provoked, they were the mightiest warriors in the galaxy.

Colgate turned to the captain and said, "Captain! Ensign Worf is right! As chief of security it is my duty to-" Twilight raised a hoof and interrupted her.

"Your duty is to follow orders for now Colgate!" Twilight wanted to hear what this cosmic being wanted to say. Luna and Rarity returned to the bridge at that moment.

Another flash appeared, Pinkie Q was now in a Starfleet uniform similar to Twilight Sparkle's. "And now here we are. Ponies left Equestria and have found themselves battling against other races too. It's the same old story isn't it Captain?"

Twilight then rose her voice and said, "The 'same old story' is what is going on here! A being with little fact to go on, in a self righteous position believes it has the right to judge and prosecute a species and claim itself to know better."

Pinkie Q smiled, "'Judge and prosecute?' That doesn't sound like a bad idea Captain. But what if we understand pony kind all too well?"

Twilight glared at Pinkie Q. "We have no fear about the facts of who we are."

Pinkie laughed. "Then I will go and make the arrangements, but when I return, we will proceed as you recommended." And with a flash, Pinkie Q disappeared. Twilight and the bridge crew were satisfied, at least for the moment, that she was gone.

Worf stepped forward. "Captain . . . I respectively submit that our only choice is to fight. If we buffalo understand anything, it's the meaning of that kind of talk."

Colgate joined in. "I agree Captain, we fight or try to escape at least."

Twilight looked over to Rarity and said, "Do you feel her presence anymore?"

Rarity was in distress. "Captain, her mind is far too powerful and random to understand. We should get away as soon as possible."

"Understood." Twilight activated her communicator. "All hands this is the Captain. All hands must move to the saucer section of the ship immediately. Only essential crew members are allowed to stay in the body of the ship. We will be preparing for saucer separation." Twilight turned to Luna. "Luna, is it possible for a saucer separation at FTL(Faster than light) speeds?"

Luna looked down for a moment and shot her head back up. "It is possible Captain, but there cannot be a single error."

"Right, so here's the plan. The majority of the crew will be making their way back to Equestria as the being demanded. We will stay behind and try to distract it. Ensign Worf, you have command of the saucer section, the rest of you are with me. We're going down to the secondary bridge." Twilight and the majority of the bridge crew made their way down to the secondary bridge while Worf ordered the ship to go to warp. "Warp." Twilight thought. "Funny word we use to for FTL travel." Twilight and company made it to the secondary bridge and took their posts. "Worf? Have we achieved maximum speed yet?"

"Yes we have Captain, and the crew has made it to their posts." Worf was a buffalo of honor, Twilight knew she would be able to count on him. "We are ready for saucer separation."

"Alright stand by. Luna, please begin the sequence." Twilight said to Luna.

"Yes Captain." Luna pressed a few buttons into her console. And with that, the ship separated from the saucer section of the ship.

"All stop!" yelled Twilight Sparkle. The ship slowed down, and the bridge crew could only watch as their fellow crewponies, and the rest of their ship, went off towards Equestria. As the ship came to a stop, the web that encircled them once before returned, holding the Enterprise. Twilight rose from her seat. "Luna, send this message on all channels and languages: We surrender." The bridge crew looked to Twilight who had her head down low. It was up to Pinkie Q, on what would happen next.

TO BE CONTINUED IN . . . The Trial.


End file.
